Love Online
by yamiemma
Summary: After school Yugi logged in on the website EgyptianTempel to get some idées to his homework. Someone called DarkGamer answers Yugi on a help forum and what happens when this person want to chat. And this person is closer then Yugi thinks.
1. EgyptianTempel

This is my first story on this site and my first yaoi ever. So please be nice ^^

I dont own yu-gi-oh only this little story idée

* * *

Love online

It was the beginning of the autumn and all schools had start for the new school year. This day was gray and it had started to rain. Inside the school building sat an 18 year old boy who watched the rain and didn't pay the teacher any attention. History was the last class for the day for him. Normally he loved history but not this day, all he wanted was to go home and spend some time by his computer. Like a cue the bell rang and all the students gathered their books and paper.

The boy named Yugi did the same and headed to his locker to fetch his umbrella. When he started to head outside he heard someone call his name.

"Hey Yugi, wait."

When Yugi turned around he was meet by his best friend. A guy with dirty blond hair and honey colored eyes. Yugi in other hand had bright amethyst eyes and a hair style who defy gravity. He also had unusual hair color; it had a black base with light purple ends and golden blond bangs who framed his face.

"Hey Joey, what's up?" Yugi asked.

"Well I and the other are going to the arcade and we were wondering if you wanna come to?" Joey answered.

"Thanks Joey but not this time, I have some stuff to do back home and maybe grandpa need my help in the shop." Yugi said with a smile.

"Okay pal see ya tomorrow then." Joey said and headed back to their other friends.

Yugi watched them running to the arcade and the he started to walk the opposite way home. When he came closer he saw a 'close' sign on the shop door. Yugi thought it was strange that the shop was closed this time of day and when he came to the main door of the house it was locked. Yugi raised an eyebrow and unlocked and went in and locked the door again. He dropped his bag and his umbrella on the floor, took off he's shoes and walked in to the kitchen. He found a note from his grandfather on the table and he read:

_Dear Yugi_

_I'm got a call from my friend Arthur earlier today that he is visiting Domino. I'll be back later today so you don't need to stay up and wait for me._

_Grandpa. _

'Well that explains why the shop was closed' Yugi thought.

He took a quick dinner, fetched his bag and then he headed upstairs to his room. He walked to his desk and putted his homework on it and started up his computer. He sat down on his chair and waited for the computer to get ready to be used.

When it was done Yugi double clicked on the internet symbol and typed in the address EgptianTempel(**1**)

It was like any other membership sites online but it was more for people who liked Egypt or its history.

Yugi logged in with his username SandAngel. He checked his mailbox, the news and other stuff. When it was done he turned to his homework and looked through what was needed to be done this week. He had to write a two page story to his English class by Friday but he didn't know what to write about. Sure the subject was free but to pick one was harder.

Yugi scratched the back of his head and turned his face to the computer.

'Maybe someone on this site can give me an idée' he thought.

Yugi clicked on the button who said **Forum** and then he scrolled down to the line who said: **Help With HomeWork**. He clicked on it and started to write a new message.

_Hi out there, SandAngel from Domino here. I have to write a two page story for my English class and the subject is free for our choosing. Right now my head is dry on idée just like the desert. So anyone out there who can help me to come up with something it would be super._

Then Yugi clicked on send and his message popped up on the forum. When he was waiting he walked down to the kitchen to get something to drink. He grabbed a soda and headed back to his room. Just when he sat down the screen to the computer blinked and he got an answer for his message.

He scrolled down to read it.

_Hi there SandAngel my name is DarkGamer. So you are from Domino, how fun I live there too. __Anyway, to your homework why not write something about Egypt? By watching your profile on this site it looks like you have some love for the Egyptian history, so why not write about that?_

Yugi thought about what this DarkGamer had said and it was not a bad idée. He clicked to write an answer.

_Thank you. To be honest that never crossed my mind. So you live in Domino to. Do you go in school here to?_

Yugi clicked on send and waited for an answer. He started to get curious on this DarkGamer so he went to check this person's profile. It didn't tell mush, it had no photo or real name. All he found was the birth date, home town and gender.

'So this person was a male who live here in Domino and if my math serve me right he is 18 years old. So he must go in high school at least' he thought.

He went back to the forum and saw that he got an answer.

_It's no problem, I'm glad that I could help you. And to answer your question about me going in school, yes I do._

When Yugi was done reading he heard a little noise and his friend request symbol had a green light. He clicked on it and saw that DarkGamer wanted to be friends. Yugi accepted the request and then a new noise was heard and Yugi's mailbox had a green light. He clicked on it and he saw he got a new message from DarkGamer.

_Meet me in the chat room Pharaoh's Palace._

Yugi's heart started to rise, he was really curious about this person. So he clicked on the chat button and typed in Pharaoh's Palace in the search box. When the chat room popped up Yugi saw that only one person was in there. He clicked the link and a chat window was open.

_Hi there SandAngel._

* * *

(1) this website dose not exist, its only something I come up with.

Please tell me what you think. Rate and Review


	2. DarkGamer

Chapter 2. sorry if its short and sorry for my bad english.

anyway enjoy the story^^

I dont own yu-gi-oh

* * *

_Hi, there SandAngel._

Yugi read the words before he answered.

**SandAngel:**_And hi to you DarkGamer_.

**DarkGamer:** _So, did you get any idée for your story yet?_

**SandAngel:** _Well I think I have._

**DarkGamer:** _Sounds go._

**SandAngel:** _Thanks for the idée anyway. But I have to ask why did you check my profile?_

**DarkGamer:** _*smile* Well to be honest, I think your username sounded cute and so I got curious about you_.

Yugi blushed.

'He thinks my username is cute. What's up with him? People usually don't check others profile on the forums, right?' he thought.

**DarkGamer:** _Little angel? Are you still there?_

**SandAngel:** _Yeah I'm here. And I'm not little. *angry face*_

**DarkGamer:** _*soft laughter* yes you are. I have seen you for years, so I know._

Yugi started to get nervous. Did he have a stalker or something?

He didn't know what to do. Should he just ask this mysterious person if he was a stalker or someone he already know?

**SandAngel:** _Who are you?_

**DarkGamer:** _*smirk* it's for me to know and for you to found out._

**DarkGamer logged out.**

Yugi just sat and watched the screen. He couldn't believe it; this person actually knew who Yugi was. But Yugi didn't have a clue who this DarkGamer was.

"Yugi, are you still awake?"

Yugi jumped when someone called his name from downstairs. He went down to the living room and was meeting by his grandfather.

"Hey grandpa, how was your day with Professor Hawkins?"

"Well it was very nice to see him and we had a lot to talk about. You know about his discoveries and other thing." Salomon said.

"That sounds great." Yugi answered.

"And how was your day Yugi? Did something fun happened in school today?" Salomon asked when he walked to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

"Nothing except the usual." Yugi said and sat down on a chair.

He wondered if he should tell his grandpa about the mysterious person he had meet on the site. But he decided not to tell anyone about it.

Yugi and Salomon sat and talked for an hour and then decided to get some sleep. But Yugi lay in his bed thought about DarkGamer. He really was curious about him and he wondered how he could know that Yugi was pretty short. Did he by any chance go to the same school as Yugi? Could he be someone of his friends, who did this just to mess with him? All these questions made Yugi tired and he finally fell asleep.

And somewhere, just some couple of blocks away, lay another 18 years old teen in the bed and watched the ceiling with dark crimson eyes and a smile on his lips.

* * *

please reviews^^


	3. I'am closer then you think

Sorry guys if had waited long.I had some problem when I tried to upload.

Anyway here is the new chaper hope you guys like it.

Thx for you reviews and I will keep uploading as fast as I can.

I dont own yu-gi-oh! and sorry for my bad english I do my best.

* * *

Chapter 3

Yugi woke up early next. He got up and took a kick shower, get dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. When he opened the door he saw his grandpa by the table who read the newspaper.

"Good morning Yugi, woke up early today?" Solomon asked when he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, I thought maybe I could get some extra study time, if I got to school early." Yugi said when he made a bowl of cereals for breakfast.

Yugi ate fast and then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He went to his room to get his jacket and schoolbag. He passed through the game shop on his way out and saw that his grandpa had started to unpack some boxes.

"Bye grandpa, see you later." Yugi said when he opened the door.

"Bye Yugi have a nice day and don't be home to late." Solomon answered when he put the box on the floor.

"Okay, bye." Yugi waved to Solomon and started to walk down the street.

He walked the usually way to the school. Through the park, past by the supermarket, round the corner of the book store and out on the main street. All the way to school Yugi couldn't stop thinking of the mystery person on the net. Who was he? Yugi had decided to ask DarkGamer if he went to the same school. If he did it would be a little easier to found out who he was.

After some minutes he was in front the school gate. When he walked in on the school ground he saw some other early students. But what he didn't know was a couple of crimson eyes followed his every step to the main building.

Under one of the biggest trees sat three of the popular guys in school, Bakura, Marik and Yami.

"So, should we do something after school today?" Marik asked. A boy with sand blond messy hair and lavender colored eyes.

"Yeah, we can go to the arcade. I heard that Ryuo and Malik would go there. Bakura said. Bakura had long white messy hair and dark brown eyes.

"Hehe nice. Are you coming too pharaoh?" Marik asked.

"No. I have other things to do." Yami said. He hair style was similar to Yugi's. But the differs was that Yami had red tips instead of purple and some of his golden bags was up through his black base.

"Damn it Yami, you're no fun at all. What are you doing after school then?" Bakura asked and started to climb the tree.

"If you had to know, am going to check the website." Yami answered and laid his back against the trunk.

Both Bakura and Marik knew what site Yami was talking about, because all three of them were members of it.

"What is fun about that?" asked Marik.

Yami turned his head to the main building and watched Yugi who sat on the staircase and read a book.

"Maybe I found something or someone interesting on the site." Yami answered and keep watching Yugi.

Marik followed Yami's gaze and tried to found what Yami was looking at. Bakura pushed some leafs away from his gaze. He also wanted to see who Yami was looking at.

After some minutes Marik broke the silence.

"Oh, does he know?"

Yami shook his head and a smirk started to form on his lips.

"No and I'm not going to tell him either." Yami said.

"Oh you're so mean." Bakura said with a laugh as he jumped down of the tree.

And just when he landed on the ground the school bell rang. All three of them stood up and headed for the building. After they get their things form the lockers they said bye and headed different way. Marik had math, Bakura had chemistry (**oh no. I know what you think. It will never end well.**) And Yami had history.

He entered the class room and sat down in his usually chair in the back of the room. On his left side were four empty chairs where nobody used to sit. But on the fifth chair nearest the window sat the one and only, Yami had kept his eyes on in so many years. Yugi rested his head in his right hand and flipped through the pages in his history book. Yami loved the way Yugi was of in his own world. He could sit there all day and just watch Yugi and observe every little movement Yugi made. But his thoughts was interrupted by the teacher and then the lesson started

After 30 minutes the fire alarm went off and a loud bang was heard. When the teacher opened the door some strange orange colored smoke entered the classroom.

"Okay boys and girls we have some problems. Just keep calm and gather around me on the school ground." The teacher shouted over the worried students.

Yami stood up and started to head out when he heard someone cough. He turned around and saw Yugi sitting on the floor covering his face with his hands. Yami grabbed Yugi under his right arm and started to pull Yugi out of the building. Once they were out Yami let go of Yugi.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked when Yugi started to breath in the fresh air.

"Y-yeah, t-thank you." Yugi answered with a small blush on his cheeks.

They walked over to their teacher and then Yugi walked over to Ryuo and Malik.

All the teachers and the students watched when the orange smoke made its way out through the windows. Five minutes later two fire trucks and an ambulance came and the firefighters made their way into the building. After 20 minutes they came out and one of doctors talked to the principal. Then the principal turned to the students and teachers.

"It looks like the source of the smoke came from one of the chemistry rooms."

When he said that Yami head someone whistle behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Bakura standing there with a big grin on his face.

The principal continued:

"It's not dangerous but on the same time it's not healthy to breathe in. So by the orders of the doctor we need to close the school for the rest of the week."

Yami then heard a silent _Yes_ from Bakura.

Because of the accident the students didn't have any homework for a week and you can guess most of them were very happy about that.

Yami walked home and Bakura and Malik went to the arcade to spy on Malik and Ryuo. When he came to the door of his house the door was locked like usually, because his parents worked all day long. He opened the door and locked it again before he walked in to the kitchen, grabbed a soda and when made his way up the stairs to his room. He put the soda down on his nightstand and sat down on the bed. He rested his back against headboard and pulled his laptop unto his lap. He started it and then he logged in to the website Egyptian Temple.

He checked his mailbox and saw that he got a mail from Bakura, but he didn't read it. He checked his friends list and watched who was in logged. He took a sip of his soda and scrolled down. A smirk made its way to his lips as he watched to him a special member of the site. He clicked on the name and the profile showed on the screen.

**SandAngel's profile:**

Name: Yugi

Age: 18

City: Domino

Country: Japan

School: Domino High

And the picture was on Yugi when he was in the school library, holding a book of pyramids with a smile like someone just had told him a joke.

Yami clicked on a button on Yugi's profile who said location. A little box popped up who said Chat room: The Market.

Yami clicked on the chat button and searched for The Market. Then he found it he noted that 10 members was active on the chat. He entered and saw that they a talked about Cheops pyramid. Yami typed a whisper message so only Yugi could read it.

**DarkGamer:** _Hi there SandAngel do you wanna talk?_

Yami waited for some minutes before:

**SandAngel:** _Sure._

**DarkGamer:** _Okay meet me in Pharaoh's Palace_

Yami went to the chat room that he had created. Just like Bakura and Marik had created one each. Bakura had The Thief Hideout and Marik had The Keeper's Underground.

Went he entered the chat room he saw that Yugi was already there.

**SandAngel:**_Hi._

**DarkGamer: **_Hi my little angel._

**SandAngel: **_*Blush* I'm not that little so stop calling me that._

**DarkGamer: **_Sorry_

**SandAngel: **_So how was your day?_

Yami wondered if he should say what happened at school. That would give Yugi the clue that they went to the same school. He thought about it and decided it was time for the first step.

**DarkGamer: **_Pretty good if you just ignore that one of my friends tried to blow up the school._

Yugi didn't answer at first but then he wrote.

**SandAngel: **_So… does that mean that we go in the same school. I mean someone did something in the chemistry lesson today, that made the whole school to evacuate the building. But it could just be a coincidence right? *laugh nervous* _

**DarkGamer: **_Well it could be a coincidence but it is not._

**SandAngel: **_So does that mean…_

**DarkGamer:**_ Yes we go to the same school._

**SandAngel: **_Then…do I know you? _

**DarkGamer: **_Well who could say? *smirk*_

**SandAngel: **_Please stop teasing. I would like to know who you are._

**DarkGamer: **_Well some day you will._

**SandAngel: **_Why not now?_

**DarkGamer: **_Because there is one thing I need to found out first. _

**SandAngel: **_Like what?_

**DarkGamer: **_That my little angel is a secret for now._

**SandAngel: **_Why are you so mysterious?_

**DarkGamer: **_Well maybe that just the way I am. But I can give you one more clue._

**SandAngel: **_And what is that?_

**DarkGamer: **_*smirk* I'm closer then you think._

**DarkGamer logged out.**

**

* * *

**

Thx for reading please reveiw^^


	4. Secret crush?

I'm so sorry guys that you have to wait so long, but I have a lot going on lately. I have to focus a lot on a project that soon will be started in my home town. so this story will be uploaded pretty slow but I hope that it will get faster then this time, so dont have to wait to long but I cant promise anything right now.

But anyway I hope you will enjoy this chapter and that your not to angry with me.

* * *

Chapter 4

Yugi watched the screen once aging. He really started to get frustrated over this mystery guy; he really wanted to know who he was and why he teased Yugi this way. But his thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang. He picked up the phone and saw that Ryuo was calling. He flipped the phone open and answered.

"Hello."

"Hi Yugi, what are you doing?" Ryuo asked with a light voice almost girlie.

"Not mush, why are you asking?"

"Well, me and Malik was on our way to the arcade, when we passed by your house. So we wonder if you wanna come with us, maybe go shopping after, that do you say?"

"Well alright, I have nothing better to do anyway. Just give me five minutes to change."

"Okay, we talk to your grandpa while we wait."

Yugi hung up and walked over to his closet. He found a pair of black jeans and a dark purple tank top. He heard that Ryuo and Malik talking to his grandpa when he walked downstairs.

"Hey I'm ready to go."

The other boys said bye to Salomon and headed for the arcade.

"So what are we gonna play first?" Yugi asked when they walked down the street.

"Oh I wanna play DDR." Ryuo giggled and jumped up and down like a little school girl.

"Yeah so I can beat you and show that am the best dancer among us three." Malik said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah you think you are that good?" Yugi said and playfully hit Malik's arm.

"I don't think it, **I **know it."

"Well then, why don't we have a little contest to decide that and the loser have to by the winner a milkshake." Yugi suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Ryuo said.

"Me too." Malik agreed.

When they walked down the street and laughing, they didn't know that two pair of eyes followed after them.

Yami sat on the couch and flipped through the channels when his phone rang. Without looking who it was he answered with a boring tone.

"Yeah."

"Hey pharaoh get your ass over to the arcade." He heard Bakura almost yell on the other side of the line.

"Why should I do that? Watch you guys spy on your love interests no thanks." Yami was on his way to hang up before he heard Marik say:

"Yeah but guess who is with them."

"The Easter bunny?" Yami said.

"No…_Yugi_." Marik whispered Yugi's name, but he could almost hear that he got Yami's attention.

"Where did you say they went?"

Marik high five Bakura.

"The arcade."

"Okay, see you in ten minutes."

Just when Yami hung up Bakura saw that Ryuo and the others entered the arcade. Just five minutes later the heard the sound of an engine. Marik just shook his head when a motorcycle came running down the street. When it stops and the owner took his helmet off he could hear Bakura say:

"You are a real show of, you know that."

"You are just jealous." Yami answered with a smirk.

" Yeah yeah, can we go know so we don't miss them." Marik said and started to drag the others inside the arcade.

When they had looked around a bit they found the others waiting on their turn, on the DDR machine.

Marik and Bakura hide behind a pinball game so they could watch without being seen. Yami just shook his head and watched when Yugi and Malik stepped up on the machine and started to choose a song.

Yami just stood there and watched when Yugi started to move to the beat of Poker Face. Yami had never seen Yugi move like this. Yugi in the other hand had no idée that Yami fallowed this every move.

When the song came to an end and Malik had won with only 10 point different. Yugi and Ryuo switched place and selected another song. The beat to Barbie girl started and Ryuo gave Malik a smile.

"Damn it, why didn't I bring my video camera."

Yami looked over to Bakura who was drooling (well almost) over Ryuo's moves.

The song ended and Ryuo had won with 2000 more points over Malik.

"See that, in your face Malik. I'm better then you and you own me a milkshake."

Yugi just giggled and followed his friend to the arcades café. After they paid for the milkshakes they sat down in a booth.

In the booth behind them sat Yami, Bakura and Marik. They had bought themselves some soda and now they just sat there and listening (or eavesdrop) over the younger boys conversation.

"So what should we do know? Play some more games or go shopping?" Ryuo asked.

"I don't know. What do you think Malik?"

"Well as long we sit here why don't we have some "girl talk".

"Well okay then, it was your idée so you chose a subject." Yugi said and sipped in his milkshake.

"Okay." Malik tapped his cheek in some seconds before he said:

"Who is the hottest guy in school?"

"Hmm tuff one. I have never thought about that." Yugi said with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Oh really so why are you blushing then?" Malik said with a big smirk on his face.

"Well I…I don't know." Yugi said and looked down on the table.

On the other side of the booth wall, the three older guys had started to press their ears against the wall for a closer hearing. This conversation just became very interesting.

Malik watched Yugi for some seconds before the turned to Ryuo.

"How about you Ryuo? Who do you think is the hottest guy."

"…_Bakura_." Ryuo whispered and his whole face became light pink.

"What did you said? We didn't catch that?" Malik said, who smirk grew even bigger,

"I said I think Bakura is the hottest guy in school."

Yugi and Malik just sat there and looked at him.

"Are you serious?" Yugi asked.

"Well yeah. Maybe you don't think so but I do." Ryuo said with the blush still on his face.

"Well let's hear it. Why do you like him?" Yugi said, started to get curious.

"Yeah lets us hear the details." Malik almost jumped up and down of curiosity.

Ryuo's face started to change from light pink till deep red and Bakura on the other side almost stop breathing.

"Well…if I tell you this it stays between us okay." Ryuo said and gave Malik a glare.

"We promise, we won't tell anybody." Yugi said and crossed his heart and the same did Malik.

"Okay…hmm…I like his eyes for one thing. They are so dark and mysterious and when you look into them you almost feel yourself drowning. And the way he talks, it's like the whole world stood still. I know that most of the school sees him like a prankster and an evil guy, but I don't think so."

It was quite for some minutes before Malik broke the silence:

"Do you know what I think Ryuo? I think that you don't just like Bakura, you have a big ass crush on him."

Yugi giggle a little and said:

"Aww, how cute Ryuo have falling in love."

"Well…yeah…" that was all Ryuo could say for the moment. Then Yugi turned to Malik and gave him a big smirk almost evil.

"Why are you looking on me like that Yugi? You are creeping me out." Malik said when he saw the smirk on Yugi's face.

"Well let's hear it. Who do you think is the hottest guy in school?"

"Hmmm maybe we should go shop before the mall closes for the day." Malik said and tried to go away but Yugi sat in the way and stopped him from leaving.

"Oh no you don't, this proves that are someone on your mind. Now tell us, Ryuo has tool us about his crush and now it's your turn. You brought this on yourself when you choose the subject."

Malik just stood there and looked from Yugi to Ryuo. He sat down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine then, but you have to keep quiet about this to and Yugi you have to tell us later who you like. Deal?"

"Deal." Yugi said.

"Okay the hottest guy in school and who I have fat ass crush on is…"

Yugi and Ryuo held the breaths and waited for Malik's answer.

"…is you Yugi."

"WHAT!" Yugi glared on Malik in shook.

Malik then started to laugh so hard that he almost wet his pants. Yugi wasn't the only one who where in shook. On the other side of the booth Marik held a hand over his heart, like he just had a heart attack.

"Are you serious?" Ryuo asked when he had caught his breath.

"No I just screwing with you, but you should have seen the look on your faces, priceless."

"Damn it Malik, you almost gave me a heart attack. Well good luck to found someone who can stand your so called jokes." Yugi said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Maybe I have Yugi."

Yugi raised an eyebrow and looked skeptical on Malik.

"It's true this time I promise."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well let's hear it then."

"Well to be honest, I have actually had a crush on him ever since we started high school."

When Malik said this he sounded so serious and almost sad.

"Who is it then?" Ryuo asked.

"It's Marik. You know him with the messy sand blonde hair and those dark lavender eyes. Those are such a unique color and that tan of his, it looks like desert sand. I can spend a whole day just looking at him. I know that when I are around you two I can be a real ass, but when it's come to Marik I'm as scared like kid under a thunderstorm. I don't know how many times I have tried to save up the courage to ask him out. And every time I had chicken out."

Malik just sat there and looked at his milkshake and Yugi and Ryuo just looked at each other.

"Sorry to hear that Malik, but maybe one day you will get lucky. Don't give up just jet." Ryuo said and reach over and took Malik's hands.

"Thank you Ryuo." Malik smiled and soon turned his face over to Yugi.

"Well Yugi it's your turn. Is there someone you like in school?"

Yugi started to think and then he took a deep breath and said:

"Well maybe there is, but to be honest I don't know his name.

* * *

Like I said before I really hope that I can get the next chapter up faster this time. and thanks for you reviews.


	5. I think I know who you are

Hey guys and thank you for beeing so patient with me. And thx for your comments I really appreciate that.

So on with the next chapter and hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 5

Ryuo and Malik just sat there and watched Yugi.

"You don't know his name?" Ryuo asked.

"No. I don't even know what he looks like." Yugi answered with a blush.

Ryuo and Malik looked at each other and then back to Yugi.

"If you don't know any of these things how do you know he goes in the same school?" Malik asked.

"Because he told me so." Yugi said and took a sip on his milkshake.

"Okay rewind for a sec. I don't get it, I think you have to take it from the beginning." Ryuo said.

"Wait, I have a question first." Malik said and raised his hand. "I thought you had a thing for this guy in your history class. What was his name?" he said and tapped his chin.

"Yami?" Ryuo asked.

"Yeah that guy."

Yugi just sat there and looked at his friends. And on the other side of the booth Yami started to get really nervous. Maybe this wasn't a good idée to play around with Yugi on the internet. But he still wanted to know what Yugi thought about him.

"Well say something Yugi." Ryuo said and waved his hand in front of Yugi´s face.

"Well what can I say? It's true that I had a crush on Yami."

Yami could feel how this heart started to shrink when Yugi said that he **had** crush on him but not anymore or did he?

"You see I don't have this first love kind of feeling for him anymore. But some feelings is still there you know. When we evacuated the school today, Yami helped me out when I inhaled some of the smoke. And when we entered the schoolyard and when our eyes meet, sure I was blushing and felt safe with him but something is missing you know."

After Yugi had stopped talking he started to twirl his straw.

The others just sat there in silence for a while, before Malik broke it.

"So you don't like him anymore?"

"Sure I like him but not like that anymore."

"So how about this new guy you don't know a thing about." Malik asked.

"Well you know this website that is connected to our schools site." Yugi started but Ryuo cut him off.

"Oh you mean that Egyptian Temple site, there students from schools all over Japan can discuss schoolwork but mostly accent Egypt?"

"Man Ryuo you're such a nerd." Malik giggled.

Ryuo crossed his arms and just glared at Malik and then he turned to Yugi.

"So you meet him on that site?"

"Yeah I did. And he told me that he went to our school and I'm sure that he doesn't lie about it because, before you guys called me, we talked about that explosion that happened in school today."

"Wow this sounds really exciting." Ryuo said clapping his hands and gave Yugi one of his girlie giggles.

"Man Ryuo you are such a girl sometimes." Malik said and gave Yugi a pat on his back.

"Hey I not a girl, I'm just more feminine than you that's all."

"Well you could have fooled me." Malik said and sipped the last of his milkshake. Ryuo just ignored him.

"So it doesn't say anything about him on his profile?" Ryuo asked, now curious about this guy that maybe had captured his fiend's heart.

"No. All it says it's that he's a guy, lives here in Domino and the same age as me. But that is what make it interesting don't you think?"

"Yeah it is. When you think about it this is perfect for you." Malik said.

"You think so?"

"Yeah Malik is right Yugi. We have known you since first grade and we know that you always like action in your life." Ryuo gave Yugi a soft smile.

"I think your right. It had been pretty boring lately beside what happened in school today. I wonder who it was who did it."

Ryuo started to giggle and the others just looked at him.

"What so funny Ryuo?" Yugi asked.

"I think I know who it was." And Ryuo's smile grew bigger.

"Just say it all ready." Malik started to grew impatient.

"Bakura who else?" Ryuo giggled with tears in his eyes. "I saw him in the library the other day read a book about simple chemistry smoke bombs."

"I can't believe he actually did that." Malik said and started to laugh.

"Well it just like him to do something like that." Yugi said with just smile on his lips.

Malik stopped laughing and took a deep breath and said:

"No I didn't mean the smoke bomb. I mean that he actually went to the library and read a book."

It went quiet before all three of the started to laugh. In the booth behind them Yami and Marik held their hands in front of their mouths for stopping themselves for laughing and blow their cover. Bakura just sat there and glared at his so called friends.

When the three smaller boys stopped laughing to catch their breaths they started to talk about what to do next.

"Maybe it's time to go to the mall." Yugi said under his try to breath normally again.

The others just nodded and started to walk away from the café. They throw their shake cups in the trashcan and headed outside. Marik, Bakura and Yami followed them but stopped when they saw that the smaller boys just stood there outside the doors.

Yami noted that they were watching his motorcycle. But it was the look in Yugi's eyes that caught his interest. He was lucky that it was a warm day so that the doors to the arcade were open. So he could hear what they said.

"Wow look at this. What wouldn't I give for ride one of those." Yugi said and touched the steering. "To feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins, the wind blowing pass me when I running down the road and the heat from the engine."

Malik just shook his head and Ryuo giggled and walked up to Yugi.

"You really love action don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Come on guys let's go already before the best clothes are taken." Malik started to push both boys down the street.

The three older boys walked out of the arcade and followed the younger with their eyes.

"So are we still going to spy on them or what?" Yami asked as he walked up to his bike.

"Of course we do. Didn't you hear what they were going next." Bakura said.

"Yeah to the clothes store and that mean they are going to try on some damn cute or sexy things and I don't want to miss that." Marik said and started to run down the street.

"Hey, Marik wait for me." Bakura shouted and run of after Marik.

Yami shook his head and then put his helmet on and started his bike and headed for the mall.

For the rest of the day Yugi, Ryuo and Malik walked around the mall and tried on some clothes, brought some, talked about anything and nothing, ate some lunch listen to some music from the top list in the music store and soon decided it was time to go home. In all the time they had no clue that they were followed by Yami, Bakura and Marik.

Yugi said goodbye to his friends when they entered outside and they headed home. When Yugi got home the game shop was closed so he walked up to the house part of the building and unlocked the door. When he had locked the door again he walked to his room and saw that he had forgotten to turn off his computer. He sat down by his desk and watched the screen with boring eyes. He even forgot to log off the Egyptian Temple site. And just before he logged out he heard the sound that told him that he got mail.

He clicked the mail icon and saw that the mail was from DarkGamer. He clicked on it and it read:

_Good day for DDR and clothes shopping wasn't it?_

Yugi could feel the excitement inside him grow.

'So the Mr. Mystery guy was spying on me today. I think this is goanna be fun to figure out who he is.'

Yugi turned off this computer and went to bed. He turned off the light and watched the ceiling. A smirk started to grow on his lips when he closed his eyes and slowly feel asleep.

'I think I maybe know who you are DarkGamer and when we return to school next week I goanna test my theory.'

* * *

thx again and review


	6. Secret revealed

**Okej guys Im so sorry it had took so long to update this story. But it had been so much going on right now with my family, work and soon that I will be moving together with my boyfriend.**

**I wish that I could update much quicker but it also had been hard to come up with any inspiration at all. I would love for you guys to help me and give me some ideas that I can work with. I would appreciate that very much.**

**Thx again for your patience and I hope this chapter will make up a little for the time.**

**So lets go on with the story and I love you guys. Please review^^**

* * *

**C****hapter 6**

The week passed pretty quickly. Early in the morning before school and Yugi sat by the computer and wrote a mail to DarkGamer. He was planning to embarrass and probably scares him a little and hoping that he guessed right about who this DarkGamer was.

_Hi there_

_I know that we have only known each other for not that long but I'm starting to have deep, hot and sexy feelings for you. Every time when I close my eyes you're there to touch me, feel me u, kiss me deeply and take me rough and hard. F**king me senseless into the mattress. I wish that I could see your face you're probably hot and even hotter with lust filled eyes._

_OMG I got hard just to think about it, I want you so bad._

Yugi blushed a little when he read through the mail. He pressed the send button and then turned off the computer. If he was right he would get a nice reaction from somebody in history class.

His mind was interrupted by his grandfather calling.

"Yugi are you awake."

"Yes am coming."

He grabbed his bag and head down to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. The bell in the game shop rang when Ryuo and Malik opened the door. They had the decided to walk with Yugi to school and they also need to talk. It wasn't only Yugi who had decided to make a move on some popular guys in school.

"Come on Yugi its time to go."

"I'll be right there Ryuo."

Yugi jumped down the stairs and walked up to his friend. He said bye to Salomon and then the boys headed for school.

"Okay I have made up my mind today is the day I ask Marik out."

Ryuo and Yugi watched Malik and gave him a smile and wished him good luck.

When they come closer to school Ryuo started to fight with the hem of his shirt and his face became pink.

"Hey Ryuo are you alright?" Yugi asked and putted his hand on Ryuo's shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine it's just that I also made up my mind when it comes to Bakura. You see I have written a love letter that I'm going to put in his looker. I don't have the courage to tell him face to face yet. I'm just nervous about if he sees me putting it there."

"Well if we hurry you can do it before first class. You know those three will always come to school in the last minute."

"Yeah Malik's right lets hurry."

They started to run and headed for the main building. They hurried down the corridor with the lookers and found Bakura's pretty easy. Well it was hard to miss a locker that had the word BadAss painted on it with a black marker.

Ryuo opened his bag and pulled out a letter. He walked up to the locker and slipped it in between the door and the frame. Just when they heard the letter land inside they heard voices up the corridor, it was Marik, Bakura and Yami. Ryuo started to hyperventilate but Malik pulled him and Yugi inside the boy's restroom that was opposite of the lockers. They hide inside one of the booths. Then they heard the others come in and could hear them talk.

"Man I can't believe Yugi did that. Are you sure that the mail was from him."

"Yes Marik am positive. I checked it twice to be sure."

Inside the booth Ryuo and Malik had confusion written over their faces and saw that Yugi was smiling big. Then the door was opened again and Bakura walked in.

"Hey look at this, I found it in my locker."

Ryuo could feel the heat in his face raise.

"What is it?" Marik asked.

"I've got a love letter from a very cute person."

By hearing that Ryuo almost fainted. He couldn't believe that Bakura thought that he was cute.

"What!? Hey let me see it. That is not fair I want one to, but from Malik of course."

"Well you heard him last week at the arcade, he is afraid to ask you out. So why don't you ask him."

"Maybe you have a point there pharaoh. I will think about it and maybe ask him out at lunch break. And what about you, are you going to ask Yugi about the mail?

"I don't know. I don't think he knows that's me who it the DarkGamer. You heard him in the arcade he doesn't like me that way and by the mail it sounds like he is in love with my fake character."

"And why did you create that profile anyway?"

"Well it was to know if he had any feeling for me without let him know it was me."

Bakura started to laugh and said:

"Pff, yeah and look how well that went."

"Shut up or I will rearrange you face."

"Take it easy you two lest head to class before the bell rings."

The sound of the door opened and closed was heard and the shorter boys made it out of the booth.

"Okay that was creepy. They were spying on us at the arcade. I can't believe it; they overheard everything we said about them. I think am going to pass out of embarrassment."

"Okay take it easy Malik. Maybe it's a good thing, now we know they feel the same. And I would like to say that we are probably even now that we have eavesdropped on them."

"I agree with Ryuo."

After a short moment of silence Malik turned to face Yugi.

"By the way Yugi what was this mail Yami were talking about."

"Well you see…."

Yugi told them about how he probably had figured out who DarkGamer was and had send a pretty hot mail to him and then later to see his reaction under the history class. And now as that turned out like this, he knew for sure that Yami was that mystery person and now he decided for to play around a little him.

The bell rang and they headed for their classes and history was first up for Yugi.


	7. Is it hot in here?

**Here we are again. A new short chapter a year later or so. And you guys are probably tired of this slow update but what can you do. **

**To much had happened in my life, so to find time to sit down and write are so damn hard. But don't worry I'm not quitting on this story its just takes time to update.**

**I appreciate your patience with me. **

**So lets move on with the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The boys spilt up and headed for the classes.

Yugi entered his history class and sat down in his usually place, in the back of the room beside Yami.

"Good Morning Yaaami." Yugi greeted and stretched Yami's name sweetly.

Yami turned to face Yugi.

"Morning Yugi." He could feel his face turn pink. So he made a quick greeting and then turned his interest to the front of the class.

Yugi saw that little blush that had crept onto Yami's and thought it was hot.

The class started and Yugi didn't pay that much attention, his thoughts was elsewhere. Like how was he going to tease Yami. While thinking on this Yugi unconsciously tapped his cheek with his pencil.

Yami saw this but was a bit startled about what happened next.

Yugi's pencil slipped from his fingers landed on the desk and fell onto the floor. Without thinking Yugi turned around, bended forward to pick it up.

Yami could clearly see Yugi's ass and liked the view a lot. He could feel himself get hard and his face turn deep red. He hopped that Yugi wouldn't see it but no luck there.

Yugi turned back and meet with a very red faced Yami.

"_Psst Yami, are you alright?"_ Yugi whispered.

"_Um...yeah why do you ask?"_

"_Because your face are beat red. Are you having a fever or something?"_

"_No, I'm fine, just a little warm in here."_

"_Oh, alright then."_

Yugi faced the front of the class again and Yami let out a breath, glad that Yugi didn't noticed his hard on. That's what he thought anyway. That he didn't saw was the smirk that played on Yugi's lips.

After three more lessons it was time for lunch. Yugi meet up with Ryuo and Malik, they grabbed some food and headed outside to eat. They sat under the big oak tree and talked about classes. Yugi told the others what happened during history class. Malik laugh and Ryuo's face turned pink of embarrassment.

"Ahem..."

The smaller boys turned around and were faced by Marik.

"Can I barrow Malik for second?" Marik asked and scratched his neck.

Malik looked at Yugi and Ryuo for some help. They just gestured for him to follow Marik.

With a blush on his face Malik stood up and followed Marik to the schools fountain.

Even if Yugi and Ryuo couldn't hear them, they had a good view of the two.

Marik tapped his cheek before he said something. Malik was fighting with the hem of his shirt and was looking anywhere but Marik.

Ryuo saw that Marik was talking and something made Malik to jerk a little and his face shifted from pink to red. He made eye contact with Marik and nodded.

Marik gave Malik a small hug and then made it back inside.

Malik walked back to the others and sat down.

"What did he say?" Ryuo asked.

Malik looked at the two, started to laugh and then hugged them both.

"He asked me out. We are going to the movies this Saturday."

"I'm so happy for you Malik." Yugi said and hugged Malik back.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly and Yami was happy when he got home. He had walked around with a hard on all day, so had tied his sweeter around his waist to hide it.

He walked in to his room and saw that he had forgotten to turn off his laptop. He walked up to it and saw that he had a mail from SandAngel.

_Hi sexy!_

_Hot day to day. I mean really hot. Too bad that the pants was so tight don't you think?_

He knew. Yugi knew.

He knew that Yami was DarkGamer and he knew about the hard on he got in history class.

What was he suppose to do know.

He was jerk out of his thoughts when the sound of a new mail in his inbox.

_Hi again!_

_Yes Yami I know that your DarkGamer. It took me some time to figure it out. But some of your "clues" was obvious. And I get some things confirmed today in the boys bathroom this morning. Yes we were hiding in there. But we weren't the only ones to spy now were we. You and the others were spying on us at the arcade the other week._

_Don't get me wrong I'm not mad. Actually I was a little turned on about all this sneaking around._

_So why don't you just jerk off now and then lets meet on the roof by lunchtime tomorrow._

Yami read the mail twice then he did the only thing he could do at the moment. Hit the bathroom and jerk of until he couldn't come anymore.


	8. The tables has turned?

**Wow two chapter in one day. It was probably a good day to write.**

**Well without further adieu.**

**Here is next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

For Yami next day couldn't come fast enough. He didn't have history today which is the only class he and Yugi have together.

Forth class of the day before lunch was math and time moved like a snail in glue. Yami started to get nervous; when the bell rings he would head up to the roof to meet Yugi.

What would Yugi want to talk about? Would he be mad even if he said he weren't?

Yami couldn't take it. When the bell went off, he ran the fastest he could to the bathroom.

'Okay relax. It's just Yugi, you see him almost every day.'

He took a deep breath, splashed some water in his face and faced himself in the mirror.

"It's okay. Just calm down and go face Yugi. What is the worst that is gonna happened?

Well he could be so pissed that he pushes me of the roof."

Yami stopped whatever he was doing and hit himself in the face. He needed to stop thinking like that.

He looked at his watch and saw that he had made Yugi wait for almost 15 minutes.

He took another deep breath and ran out of the bathroom and up the stairs to the roof. When he opened the door he saw Yugi sitting by the fence.

"Well you took your sweet time." Yugi said without him looking at Yami.

Yami walked slowly up to Yugi and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, I just got distracted."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

It went quiet for a good 5 minutes, before Yami spoke again.

"So… what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Yugi answered him with another question.

"Do you like me?"

"Um…yeah."

"I mean really like me."

Yami was taken aback to say the least.

"Sure I like you."

"You really mean that, huh Yami?"

Yugi stood up on all four and started to crawl his way over to Yami.

Yami in the other hand started to get freaked out and pushed himself backwards.

But every time he moved backwards, Yugi crawled closer. Yami soon hit the wall with the door to his left. He looked at Yugi who now was in front of Yami's pulled up knees.

Sweat was forming on Yami's forehead, when a smirk made its way onto Yugi's lips.

"You know. This is the real me, Yami."

Yami didn't get what Yugi meant by that. But his thoughts didn't get very far, when Yugi laid his hands on Yami's knees and slowly pushed them apart.

"Um…Yugi what are you doing?" Yami could feel his face heat up when Yugi made his way between Yami's legs.

"You'll see."

Yugi moved even closer until their chests were touching. Then Yugi laid his hands on Yami's shoulders and moved his face very slowly, closer to Yami's.

Yami could feel his heart speed up and soon he could feel Yugi's lips on his. The kiss was sweet, but soon it started to get rough.

Without breaking the kiss, Yugi pulled his legs over Yami's. So now he was straddling Yami's lap.

Yami couldn't think straight. Since when did Yugi become so dominate and bold? The kiss went on, but Yugi wanted more. He licked Yami's bottom lip and Yami opened up to him. The make out season grew hotter by the minute.

Yugi grinded his hip into Yami's who still couldn't believe what was happening. The unzipping noise of Yami's jacket was heard.

Yugi unbuttoned the older guy's shirt and ran his fingers over his chest. Yami let out a shaking breath. He hopped this would never end. But as soon as he thought it the bell rang.

Yugi gave him a final kiss and then stood up.

"Well that was fun." He said and brushed some dirt of his clothes and started to walk to the door.

"Yugi wait." Yami followed Yugi to the door, while buttoning his shirt again.

"Yes Yami."

"What does this mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

"I don't know."

"Well why don't you take the rest of the day to think about that and give me an answer tomorrow."

Then Yugi left the roof with a Yami with messy clothes.

'What the HELL is going on?!'

It was the last class of the day. The meeting with Yugi was all Yami could think of and was surprised when the bell rang, ending the day.

Where did the day go?

He walked down the corridor to his locker. He was meet by Bakura who was sweet kissing Ryuo on the cheek.

"Hey you!" He shouted and pointed at Ryuo.

"Um…Yes?"

"Your Yugi's friend aren't you?"

"Well…yeah."

"What is this all about pharaoh?" Bakura asked and snaked his arm around Ryuo's waist.

"Did you know that Yugi is…is…"

Ryuo and Bakura exchanged glances.

"Um…Yami is everything alright with Yugi." Ryuo asked with concern in his voice.

"He's crazy. Did you know he was like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like a crazy, horny…I don't know."

"Oh so have meet the real Yugi." Ryuo asked with small giggle.

"He said that to 'This is the real me'. What does he mean by that?"

Yami was ready to explode of confusion.

"Well Yugi has always been like that. That sweet face he does, it's just a façade."

"Huh… he definitely had me fooled."

"Why did you ask anyway?"

Yami took a deep breath and thought for a moment if he should tell them. Ryuo are Yugi's closest friend so he should know.

"Well during lunch Yugi had asked me to meet him on the roof. I just asked him what he wanted to talk about and just out of the blue he started to make out with me. And when the bell rang he just brushed it of like nothing had happened."

Ryuo just looked at Yami before he started to laugh.

"What did I miss something?" Yami asked and looked at Bakura, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well you're in deep shit now."

Bakura looked shocked on Ryuo. He had never heard Ryuo use those kinds of words.

"Ups. Sorry Bakura. Those words just slipped out."

"No problem. That was kind a hot."

"Hey…what do you mean, that I'm in deep shit."

"Well… just let me ask you this. Do you like Yugi? I mean really like him."

"Um…yeah I think so. Why?"

"I also heard that you like to fool around."

"If it's a good partner then yes I like it. Once more, why?"

"Well then, you have nothing to worry about."

"Did you get your answers pharaoh? Because I don't want to hang out in school more than necessary. Besides I have a date with cutie here." Bakura said and started to pull Ryuo to the parking lot.

"Good by Yami. Good luck with Yugi." Ryuo waved and then the two disappeared.

'Yeah. Good luck to me. What the hell did I get myself into?'

Yami just shook his head. He opened his locker, left his textbooks inside. Shut it closed and headed to the parking lot. He started up his motorcycle and drove home.

What would happened next?

* * *

**Reviews always makes me happy.**

**So please leave some ^-^ **


End file.
